The invention relates to methods and apparatus for integrating multimedia materials with didactic printed materials.
This invention relates particularly to methods and apparatus for presenting selected relevant multimedia material in response to the sensing of control codes which are embedded in context sensitive and/or content sensitive didactic printed material.